Cars, Busses, Beauties, and Brains
by Silent Magi
Summary: Sometimes fate is kind to those that wait, other times it's just a game.  Ch 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Cars, Buses, Beauties, and Brains

By: SailorRanger

In a quiet dusty library near the back sat a blue haired girl alone, piles of books surrounding her as she studied some books of medicinal sciences. As she studied her friend, a tall, athletically built blonde leaned back in a chair across from her staring blankly at a magazine on fitness, extreme boredom evident on her face.

The blonde sighed closing the magazine while she stood up, "Hey Ams, I'm gonna go check out the new 'Speed and Wheels' magazine that should be out… you be alright here?"

Without so much as looking up from her books she waved her friend off, "Alright Haruka, I'll be right her most likely."

With that dismissal Ami returned to her studies while Haurka wandered off to find the magazine she had mentioned.

A little while later a tall thin brunette walked into the library yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes. "I really wish that Michiru would hold those parties on days other than the days I'm supposed to sleep in."

She continued to grumble and yawns as she headed over to the food and health section, which just happens to be behind Ami. As she neared Ami scoots in to allow her access to the shelves. The tall, lithe brunette started searching the shelves for the book she wanted, "Let's see… Better Cooking, no… hmm Tropical Cooking? That's not it…where is it?"

Ami sighed and turned about to help the female her glasses resting at the end of her nose, her blue hair framing her face as she watched the brunette, "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

As Ami spoke the female turned to look at who was talking to her, once she saw the blue haired angel she froze her breath caught in her chest. Ami started browsing the shelves without waiting for her answer, "Is there a book I could find for you?"

The brunette shook herself awake after a minute and nodded, "yeah, I'm looking for a book on some tropical cooking about the Jamaican area…" She returned to looking stopping every few seconds to steal glances at the female next to her.

Ami held up a book marked "Caribbean Cuisine" to the female, "Will this do?"

The brunette looked over brushing her hair out of her eyes, forcing them to finally draw off of Ami to look at the book, "Yeah this is it exactly, thank you very much."

She grabbed the book and headed to the check out desk hoping no one saw the heavy blush on her cheeks. After she checked out the book she leaves the library in a rush.

Haruka watched the two interact with each other and wondered for not the first time how obvious does a person have to be to get through to Ami. Rather than teasing Ami she rushed up excitedly showing off a magazine article featuring a sports car. "Hey Ami, look at what I found." While Haruka went on about how cool the car would be to drive around Ami pulled out a piece of paper and going over the article she calculated the fuel efficiency ratio, the cost, and the approximate time till it would need to be repaired. After she was done Haruka read over the paper and then groaned in disbelief, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Ami looked up taking her reading glass off and looked at Haruka, "Did I do something wrong in the math?"

She then went back to the math redoing it in her head.

Haruka sighed and shook her head recalling the fuel efficiency of their current car, "No Ams… it's just that they make it sound like such a nice car… but our old clunker is way better then this one…"

Ami nodded with a sigh, "Yes, our 'clunker' as you call it is a family vehicle whereas this," taps the car in the picture, "is a luxury vehicle and a sports model to be more precise, these two factors already lowering its fuel efficiency."

Haruka looked longingly at the car in the magazine, "But Ami, don't you remember my days on the race track?"

At Ami's white face and nod she continued despite Ami's apparent concern, or the fact that she was scared to death every time that Haruka raced and she had watched them. "I was hoping we could get another car… a _sports_ car, but I guess we can't now."

Ami tapped her chin in thought, "Actually, it would be more cost effective to build a sports car, being as you could build a more efficient fuel system and make it faster then a race car if you so wish, and also it'd be cheaper then buying… a… new… uh oh…"

She turned to look at Haruka's eyes burning with desire, barely hiding the drooling. Ami realized that every so often the smart ideas are also the dumbest ones.

Haruka leaned in a predatorily gleam in her eyes as she smiled like a child before Christmas, "Can we afford to do that?"

Ami leaned back to do some mental calculations and nodded conceding that if they can get some "scraped" parts and Haruka got that raise they could afford it.

Seconds later Ami found that Haruka's hug could nearly suffocate a person, "You are so AWESOME Ams," after she broke the hug she ran out of the library giggling wildly leaving those in her wake pondering whether or not she was sane.

As Haruka left Ami took a minute to blink and smooth out her outfit and hair before going back to her studies. As she worked she wondered if Haruka would remember to pick her up before the library closed or if she'd need to use her last bus pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewer's response

This is kind of a first for me so I will do my best to answer all parts asked of me in the first chapter… here goes…

Zyppora: You wanted more; you got more as you can see…

ShortStuff1: You're right that Haruka and Michiru are together. Haruka and Ami are house mates, as are Makoto and Michiru, sorry I don't think even **_I_** could stretch the bloodlines like that… they have joint finances like I've heard of some apartment mates do. I believe that this is the continuation you're looking for… I hope…

Kirae: Thanks for the comment on potential. That means a lot to me, and I'm sure most authors like getting recognition like that. Interesting pairings? Umm… hehe… sorry I'm kind of a shipper here…maybe for another story I'll swap the partners… gets a death glare from the shipper community help me… I'm sorry this took so long to update… I errr… lost the file that had the original copy and had to redo it… gets whapped by Ami Mizuno, my muse alright, alright I'm just lazy ok? Sorry about the Run-on's I worked on them. I hope I fixed them too.

Hobbes the Cat: Sorry to break your interesting streak but as I said this is A/L, R/M. More will come as my muse hits me, literally. I hope I can keep your attention as I continue working on this.

Disclaimer

I do not own Sailor Moon, its characters, or probably anything else in this story. Please have mercy on me and don't sue!!! I'm begging you!!! winces from the glare from Ami Ahem yes… time for me to go… ja ne!!!

Chapter 2

Later that night the brunette arrived at her apartment suite carrying a couple bags of groceries and the book from the library, as she entered the kitchen she called out to her flat mate loudly, "MICHIRU!!! I'M HOME!!!"

From the next room arrives a six foot tall, lithe build, aquamarine haired goddess carrying the remains of a hors d'oeuvres tray to the sink the smell of Jasmine and Apples filled the room as she entered, "Hello Makoto… thanks again for making the food for my candle party. Everyone loved your ham rolls and your fried calamari. Everyone absolutely loved them."

Makoto gave Michiru a friendly little smile and turned to the bags of groceries. Opening the book she started sorting out what needed to be put away and what had to be stored on the counter till they were used in the recipe. Playfully scolding Michiru she looked at her with a smile and in a playful tone stated, "It's no problem, but you promised me that I can at least lay down on the couch for about a half hour remember…" turning back to her bags and book she fretfully muttered, "I hope I got everything…"

Michiru smirked and giggled, while she nodded making a shooing motion with her hands "Yes Makoto I know that's why I'm washing the dishes for the next half hour, if I get done early I'll read a book or call Haruka, now go sleep. Now before I get out the teddy bear and the bedtime story." As Michiru turned back to the dishes Makoto slipped out with a slight giggle crossing her lips.

"See you in a half hour then."

After finishing the few dishes Michiru checked to make certain that Makoto is sleeping peacefully before going over to the phone in the kitchen and calling Haruka with a smile of simple love and fondness. After three rings Haruka picked up her cell phone the sounds of the local landfill echoing in the background as she answered plainly, "Haruka Ten'ou speaking."

Michiru giggled slightly and whispered softly, "Hello there sweetie…"

"Hey Michi, is the party still going on?" Haruka inquired in a mixed tone of suppressed hope and curiosity as a seagull noisily passes nearby.

Michiru sighed with disappointment and fond frustration, "You missed it dear, but I think Makoto is making a bigger dinner then the two of us can eat. Maybe you should bring that 'friend' you hang out with and come over in about two hours?" Michiru accented the word friend with doubt, skepticism and a little anger.

Slightly oblivious to the accent Haruka looked at some carburetors with a look of relief, "Aww I missed it? I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll bring her, if I can tear her away from her precious books, that is."

Michiru grumped and decided to spell it out for Haruka, "You know, I'm starting to doubt you even have a friend. I've never seen her when I was at your place, and she always needs to go to the library on the days I hold my candle parties, my makeup parties, or any time I hold a social event I ask you to come to."

Wisely Haruka decided to keep the 'Thank God' to herself as she ducked a piece of a pipe sticking out and leaned against a washer with a sigh, "Michi, I've been living more comfortable since she came along. It's not my fault her boyfriend, if she has one, is probably Einstein."

Michiru sighed softly and leaned on the counter playing idly with a pineapple. "'More comfortable,' is that how it is?"

Haruka sighed and rubbed her eyes feeling this is going to be a long conversation if she didn't act fast to counter it. "Listen Michiru honey, she helped me boundaries of what I can spend from my paycheck, letting me afford some niceties I wouldn't have been able to other wise…"

Michiru stopped playing with the pineapple to reach up and rub the simple 18-karat gold necklace with an ivy etched locket hanging about her neck. "You mean… she is the one that helped you to buy me that necklace for our anniversary last month?"

With a silent thank you to Ami at the library she started walking through the junk yard smiling and talking softly, "Yes, she let me know where I could make some cuts on spending, and showed me where to look for the best prices and how to tell quality…"

Softly purring into the phone, "She sounds interesting… I would love to meet her…" Standing Michiru walked over to the sink to get a drink, grabbing a glass from the cupboard on her way over.

"I'm not going to lose my girlfriend, am I?" Haruka teased as she stepped around a large tractor tire lying on the ground.

With a snort and a huff Michiru retorted sarcastically, "Will you stop reading my mind love? It's getting scary…" Sighing she took a drink from her water thinking about this Ami 'hussy' that may be moving in on her girlfriend.

Missing the tone and a bumper that's sticking out into her path she groaned softly, "Awww, if I'm going to lose you, I won't let you ever see her." She gently chuckled as she walked on until she hits the bumper with a loud thump and a sharp, "DAMN IT!!!"

Michiru planted her free hand on the counter with gritted teeth as she growled out, "What I MEANT was me losing YOU, to HER…" Hearing the explanative following the loud bang she switched quickly to a concerned tone, "Are you alright? What happened? Do you need me to call medical help?"

While rubbing her shin with one hand she interrupted Michiru's panic-fest with a forced laugh, "I'm fine… and you know I like the more active smarty then the hide-away bookworm love…"

In a stern tone that showed she's not entirely convinced of either idea she decided to go with the simple question. "Well, if you're fine, then would you kindly tell me what the 'damn it' was for then?" Michiru demanded.

Wincing at the tone in Michi's voice she leaned against the bumper that hit her. "It's nothing Michi… just a bumper of a wrecked car decided to leap out and attack my shins…"

Giving a relieved chuckle Michi looked over at the clock, "I will let you go now alright sweetie? Oh, and be sure to bring your friend, Jamie right?"

Haruka sighed and shook her head slowly. "Yeah… I'll try dear…"

Michiru leaned against the fridge smiling and conspiratorially whispered, "You better bring her along… take the books and lock them up if you have to… I want to meet this girl that I've heard so much about…"

Haruka sighed finding out she won't get out of this one easily before she chuckled softly, "I promise I'll do that love, me and Ami will see you soon then, love you…" As she hung up she smirked looking at the bumper. "Looks like you'll start off our new ride my friend," Ruka muttered before starting to pry it off of the wrecked car.

Michiru gave a soft gasp as she realized how mistaken she was with the name before hanging up hearing the tell-tale click of Ruka folding up her phone. Walking into the main hall and checking over the bookshelves she plucked off a romance novel to read while she waited for the end of Makoto's nap so that she can put the pillow case in the wash thanks to the puddle of drool forming under Makoto's mouth. With a soft giggle she reached back on the shelves and pulls out a camera taking a couple pictures before settling in to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes and Responses

Well everyone, if you're reading this then you know that today January 9, 2005 is officially one year that I've been torturing everyone with my stories. For all those that have liked me in the past, thank you, and sorry about how long it takes guys. I'm lazy and that's really my best reason, save writer's blocks, college, and job hunting. For everyone else, I'm sorry. Looking back I find that with the six chapters I've written and posted on as well as my dismal attempt at original work, I think I might've improved… somewhere. Anyhow enough of listening to me being an idiot, and before Ami-Hime whacks me again, onto the responses to the reviewers.

I would like to state that the only reason I know for a fact that I first published stories online on this date is because it shares the day with my niece/goddaughter's birthday, she's 1 year old today folks. I would like to also pause and say thank you to those that have helped me over the year. Ices, your site really helped boost my confidence. Selenity Jade, I want to thank you for helping me to double, and even triple check my spellings. Southpaw, (better author then me) I want to thank you for being a dear friend and aid. Fairy Writer, (better sm author then me) thank you for helping me work out the story into rough drafts and the late night RP sessions. To reviewers and fans, thank you for kind words and helpful suggestions. To flamers that hit my mailbox, thank you for being too chicken to say it in public and making me want to prove you wrong. To Aslynn, thank you for being you. To everyone else, it's been fun, hope to see more of you.

Cheeruplittleemokid – Are you talking about me? I don't think I'm cute but maybe if you're drunk enough… err anyways thanks for the review, I plan to keep it up till this one's done and then move on to some other ideas I have.

Me, I am God – Nice ego trip of a pseudonym you have there buddy… anyhow… Folks I'd like to take a moment to say this for the last time… I will NOT mess up the pairings in this story, maybe next time. Thanks for not giving up on me though.

Kibou – I'm glad you liked it, and here's that other chapter JUST FOR YOU!!! And I do often double or triple check my spellings but at 1,000+ words per story some do slip on through.

Disclaimers

I do not own Sailor Moon, or Ace of Base's "Angel Eyes" and probably anything else within this story other then maybe the idea itself. Kindly don't sue me. Also if you want to redistribute the story, email me and I'll through in the rough draft after I'm all done with the full story.

Chapter 3

In the back of the library Ami sat studying her books even as the librarian started to shoo people out so that she can start doing the annual spring cleaning. Haruka entered the library with her standard quietness and grace… alerting everyone for a block around precisely where she was, as if the smell and aura of filth about her wasn't enough to do so before hand. As Haruka drew near Ami looked up and gave a sigh of vexation, muttering under her breath, "I could've sworn I would have more time…"

Upon arriving at Ami's table Haruka smiled and leaned against it with a roguish twinkle in her eyes. Seeing her friend vexed look Haruka sighed and explained, "Hey Ames, sorry about being early, but the junkyard was going to release their dogs early tonight, and I don't have an up-to-date rabies vaccination record. So I thought I'd come here and see if you wanted to head home early."

Straightening up and replacing a few books on the shelves, Ami shrugged and nodded her head to the librarian. "That's alright Ruka; I believe Ms. Ury is trying to get us to leave. I think it's time for the annual cleaning. I guess I can just study at home now."

At this Ami finally noticed Haruka tucking the last of her personal text books into a familiar briefcase and snapping the lock shut with a smirk. "Actually, tonight we are going to Michiru's for dinner, and there will be no negotiating out of it. You need to have fun once in a while Ames, trust me this'll be good for you." With that Haruka started dragging Ami along out to the car.

"Haruka Ten'ou, will you let me go already, I can walk out to the car on my own. Now as for this dinner, you know as well as I that I don't want anything to distract me till I receive my doctorates, so why are you dragging me along? Also, to get me to have fun is not a good answer."

"Well Ames, one Michi's been dying to meet you for the longest time, and two her roommate is going to be there and we'd rather not have her feel left out so you two can talk while we're lost in each other. Also, I think you'll like them. They're really wonderful, and I promise this'll be the only time I do this to you. Please do this just this once for me, please?"

Ami sighed and slumped back into her car seat, shutting the door with a little more force then necessary. She then buckled up as Haruka did the same, with slightly less force. "Let me get this straight, if I do this favor for you this one time, you will never again drag me along to somewhere, without proper notification or incentive to join you, correct?"

Haruka nodded with a beseeching look on her face, "I promise you Ames, just this once and I'll never again force you to do anything similar again."

"Alright, I'll do it, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Haruka inquired.

"You, my odorous friend, will take a shower before we go." Ami replied with a smirk.

Feigning a hurt expression Haruka scoffed, "Me? I need a shower, don't you like the dumpster scented perfume?" The comment promptly earned a glare from Ami. "Alright, you win; I'll shower as soon as we get home."

As they drove on in silence Haruka thought of Lita and how she might get along with Ami, if Ami would ever notice someone not in a book. Ami on the other hand thought about staying up late to study for that test on Monday. Their thoughts are interrupted by their arrival at home, where they go inside and get ready. While Haruka is in the shower Ami goes to the case and simply entered the code she learned when they first bought it, just in case Haruka ever forgot it. She then pulled out a thin textbook, carrying it over to the sink she filled a glass with water and sipped it waiting for Haruka to get out.

As Haruka emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam Ami noticed the button down male dress shirt and casual dress slacks that Ruka's wearing with a nod before tucking the textbook away and smoothing out her hair, sweater and skirt. On their way to the door Ami grabbed her coat and house keys while Haruka goes around turning off lights around the place.

Once they were in the car and buckled in Haruka pulled out a CD from the glove box and loaded it into the player, filling the car with the soft opening cords for Ace of Base's "Angel Eyes" causing Ami to raise an eyebrow at the rather unusual music choice for her roommate. Upon catching the look from Ami, Haruka blushed while pointing to the player and explaining, "This music helps me to get in the mood for romancing my sweetie…" This explanation seemed good enough for Ami, as she turned away to look at the scenery rolling past the window outside, up until she rolled her eyes fighting a giggle at her friend's behalf.


	4. Chapter 4

A few things before I restart the story. I am looking for a beta-reader for my sailor moon fics, if you are interested, please contact me on the address listed in my profile.

I'm sorry for taking so long in getting back to this story, however I had a lot on my plate when I quit writing this, and since then hadn't really had an inkling of how to continue it. However, a little under a week ago I received an anonymous e-mail from a fan asking me to continue this story. After a few minutes of thought, I had managed to plan out the next couple chapters, and thus I was able to write again. My school schedule is a bit hectic, and work may come into play, as well as my other works, but I do plan on finishing this story, and my others. Please bear with me.

Now, without further ado, I give you Cars, Buses, Beauties, and Brains: Chapter four.

A half hour later, Haruka pulled up to the small house that Michiru and Makoto rented. Getting out she straightened out her suit coat before walking around and helping Amy from her seat. Amy paused only a moment to reach into the glove compartment to regain her house keys before shutting the door and walking to the rear of the car. Haruka watched her roommate in confusion for a moment while she opened up the trunk and pulled out a bouquet of vibrant spring flowers.

Amy walked back over and handed over the flowers to the staring Haruka before smiling and folding the other's hands gently over the flowers. "I put them in there this morning... I was going to brighten up the house with them..."

"Thank you Ams, they're perfect..." the awed Haruka whispered as she let Amy guide her up the walk, "She'll love these."

"You're welcome Haruka, now let's go... I have some tests next week I want to study for," Amy replied with all seriousness as Haruka rang the doorbell.

'Amy girl... we have got to get you out more...' Haruka thought as she waited for her sweetheart to arrive, tucking the flowers behind her back to add to the surprise. Amy meanwhile took to straightening out the hemline of her sweater, while reviewing one of her easier courses in her head.

A moment later the door opened, showing Michiru in a simple aquamarine dress. Wrapping her arms around her taller lover she pulled the blonde down into a tender kiss before pulling back with a smile.

Her smile widened as Haruka pulled out the flowers Amy had given her. Taking the flowers she smelled them deeply and told Haruka to come in while she goes to put them in some water.

Haruka smiled and whispered, "Thank you again," into Amy's ear as they waited in the front room. Leaning back Haruka wasn't sure the shorter bluenette had heard her, as Amy was busy scanning the nearby bookcases. As Haruka turned her attention back to the main room she saw Michiru setting the flowers on the table in the kitchen, already filling up one of her many vases.

Inhaling deeply, Haruka felt her mouth water as she smelled the food. "Mmm, that smells good angel-fish."

Amy took a discreet sniff herself before nodding and returning her attention to the books on the shelves. At that moment Michiru walked over to Haruka and hugged her again. "Tell Makoto that, she's the cook," pausing a moment Michiru noticed for the first time the quiet girl with her lover. "Is that her?" she whispered with a nod to Amy.

Haruka smiled and nodded while tapping Amy on the shoulder to get her attention. Once the bookworm had turned around Haruka waved a hand to Amy. "Michiru, sweetie, allow me to introduce you to Miss Amy Mizuno... my roommate. Amy, this is my girlfriend, Miss Michiru Kaioh."

Amy bowed her head with a slight blush and smiled shyly in response. Michiru whispered, "She's cute," to Haruka as she walked past, heading closer towards Amy. "It's great to finally meet you Amy, I've heard so much about you."

Haruka watched as Amy took note of the necklace about Michi's neck, the very same one she had helped the blonde save up for. 'She may be cute love, but nowhere near as cute as you,' she thought as Amy started talking about the books, quickly falling silent to peruse the titles as Michiru excused herself.

"She's a bit of a bookworm, isn't she?" Michiru asked with a worried glance back at the quiet girl.

Haruka nodded and directed Michiru away, trying to distract her from trying to cure Amy of her shyness. Changing the subject she looked around curiously. "Say, where's Makoto?"

Michiru nodded to the bathroom just as Makoto exited it, putting her hair up into a pony tail. A few steps into the room her eyes fell on Amy and a light blush forms on her cheeks. "Hello again..."

Recognizing the voice from earlier that day, Amy turned and smiled at the freshly showered brunette. "Oh, hello again, we met at the library right?"

Makoto nodded absently while answering, "Yeah... umm... I'm afraid I didn't get your name."

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Amy Mizuno, Haruka's roommate, and you must be Michiru's roommate Makoto Kino," Ami stated more than asked.

While Makoto and Ami made small talk Michiru and Haruka stand off to the side with scheming looks to their faces. "They seem to be getting along wonderfully..." Michiru mused softly, causing Haruka to laugh gently.

"You'll be proven wrong in five... four... three... two... one..." Haruka said as she waved her hand to where Amy was once more engrossed in the books, while Makoto looked down dejectedly behind her back.

Michiru blinked slowly, watching the blue haired girl completely ignored the brunette's crush on her. Leaning her head onto Haruka's shoulder she sighed slightly vexed. "Is she always this oblivious?"

"Only when things aren't in a book," Haruka said with a slight smirk to her lips.

Makoto looked at Ami's back quietly, her face made it clear that she wanted to talk to the bookworm standing next to her, but she felt completely at a loss for a topic. Biting her lip Makoto looked back at Haruka and Michiru who smiled knowingly back at her. Haruka pointed at Ami and gave a thumbs-up just as the buzzer for dinner sounded. Makoto turned back to find Ami watching her quietly, giving her a shy little smile. Clearing her throat Makoto waved a hand towards the kitchen. "I believe that it's time for you to get your karmic reward for helping me out today," Makoto said softly.

"It does smell good Miss Makoto," Ami said following Michiru and Haruka into the kitchen, where most of the dinner was sitting waiting for them. Walking around to the far side of the table, Michiru and Haruka sat so that Makoto and Ami would have to sit next to each other. Makoto sat down the main course of fish in the center of the table before taking her seat.

Dinner was a silent affair, with little small talk said between everyone. Twenty minutes later it was finished, with Haruka and Michiru volunteering to clean up, sending Ami and Makoto into the living room to talk. As Makoto guided the smaller girl out Haruka sighed and shook her head. "Is someone going to have to tell Ami? Or is Makoto going to have to start Frenching her?"

"I don't know Ruka... but maybe you should talk to Ami on the way home..." Michiru replied with a small smile as her eyes danced with mischief, "I'll talk with Makoto after you leave. Maybe they can go with each other to that recital we have next month. You are practicing your part on the piano right?"

"Yes dear," Haruka answered as she stacked the plates and cups, "but Ami's notorious for not leaving her studies for a moment. I can play the piano right behind her and she'll just sit there reading. When I'm done I'll ask her what she thought, and she'll ask 'What did I think about what?' It's frustrating, but I can understand her point of view, I get that way with cars..."

"Yeah, about that," Michiru said with a smirk as she led the taller blonde into the kitchen, "I was wondering, is she designing it for you?"

Haruka chuckled and nodded as she piled the dishes into the sink and started the hot water to wash them.

Meanwhile Makoto and Ami were sitting on the sofa, at opposing ends.

"That was a wonderful meal, Miss Makoto, thank you for having me over," Ami said after a few minutes of silence.

"To be honest, I didn't even know you were coming," Makoto answered with a slight blush, "I really wanted to thank you again for your help this morning though, saved me a lot of looking. I was really bushed so I was rushing myself."

Ami gave a small giggle that she stifled with her hand over her mouth, to Makoto however the soft sound was like heavenly bells ringing through a clear morning. As they once again lapsed into silence, Makoto let out a mental sigh as she tried to think how to talk to the shy girl and let her feelings be known.

A few moments later Haruka and Michiru peeked into the living room, and frowned slightly at the scene. Makoto was staring at Ami as she read a book magazine that she had found.

"It's almost like she's using the reading to hide from confronting relationships..." Haruka observed with a mystified tone to her voice.

"I think that may just be what she's doing," Michiru agreed before stepping back into the kitchen. "I think it's time for a movie... what do you think Ami will watch?"

"Hard to say... we don't watch movies all that much," Haruka admitted with a shrug, "We could watch that Titanic movie..."

"That'd probably put her to sleep..." Michiru said with a groan.

"That's my plan," Haruka said before leaning down and whispering in her love's ear. As she continued to whisper Michiru's face lit up with a smile.

Stepping away from Haruka, Michiru nodded and walked into the living room where she said, "Who's up for a movie?"

Haruka grabbed some sodas and a bag of chips before going into the living room herself, all the while thinking. 'This is for your own good Ami.'


	5. Chapter 5

When the ending credits of the movie appeared, Haruka looked the other end of the couch where Makoto and Ami were seated. She smiled when she saw that the pair was asleep, but more importantly leaning against each other.

She then gazed down at Michiru and saw her smile reflected back for a moment before her lover captured her lips in a tender kiss. Breaking the kiss the pair turned their attention back to their roommates. Ami and Makoto looked so cute together that they didn't really wanted to wake them up, but their plan relied on it. After all, Ami would be upset about missing her tutoring session in the morning, for even on a Saturday morning, the girl was always about school.

Michiru and Haruka went over to the pair, and they gently shook their shoulders to rouse them from their nap.

As Ami and Makoto woke up, they became aware who they were sleeping on. This caused them to separate and both sporting matching blushes as they did.

"I'm sorry Miss Kino I didn't mean to lay all over you like that..." Ami blurted out before getting up and heading for the door. "It must be terribly late. We should be heading home now Haruka. I don't want to sleep through my alarm tomorrow and miss the tutoring session. Besides, you also have to be up early to make it to work on time."

At this, Haruka gave a helpless shrug before she followed the rushing blue-headed girl out to their car.

Michiru watched them go for a moment before turning to see Makoto still staring wide-eyed at where Ami had been. Michiru walked over to her then sat down in the same spot Ami had vacated, and smiled at her sweetly. "You know Makoto, if you like her, maybe you should just ask her out."

Makoto blinked a few times before got off the couch, and began wringing her hands nervously. "I'm not like that Michiru. I mean she's nice and all, but I'm not into girls..."

"Makoto, you've been staring at her all night, listened to her talk about thirteen different books, and then murmured her name in your sleep." Michiru said with a smirk playing across her lips. "I think it's safe to say that you have a crush on a certain blue haired bookworm, and you've got it bad."

"You're making all that up Michiru! For one thing, I was not staring, two she made the books sound interesting, and three you know I don't talk in my sleep," Makoto argued, trying to sound more convincing than she felt. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. There was something almost magnetic about Ami's blue eyes that drew her into a trance, and the way the lit up and sparkled as she talked about the books only brought her in further. She actually made the books sound exciting and alive to her.

Michiru watched her roommate with a small smile, and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Makoto was obviously lying. She could see that evidently how Makoto's emerald eyes seem to melt every time Ami spoke. "I'm sure she did make them sound interesting, but I really don't see you as the type to rush out for the latest book about viral infections."

Makoto froze in her pacing and blushed slightly before heading to her room. "I should get some sleep... You know, early to bed, early to rise... I think I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"I'm going to the pool," Michiru called out as Makoto shut her door, "tomorrow morning."

Michiru leaned back on the sofa and hugged one of her throw pillows close to her. "She's so worried about not seeming head over heels, she reminds me of Haruka when we first started dating."

Haruka, meanwhile was thinking about how much Ami reminded her of Michiru when she was younger.

"I can't believe how rude I was to Miss Kino and Miss Kaioh. I don't know what came over me..." Ami said while staring out the window, watching the streetlights fly by.

"You were surprised, after all you don't often socialize this late," Haruka reasoned, trying to calm down Ami, "Makoto didn't seem to mind you resting on her."

Ami blushed deeply as she rubbed the slightly warm spot on her arm that Makoto had left. She had been thinking about how Makoto hadn't responded as she blurted out her excuses. The light red blush to Makoto's cheeks, and the way her emerald eyes widened in shock with just a hint of shame hidden in their depths seemed to linger in Ami's mind. She thought that it may be because Makoto was too embarrassed to say anything.

However, Ami felt this odd sensation that Makoto wanted to stay resting in her arms that didn't make any sense to her. She just shrugged it off as the result of reading too much into it because she was tired, or maybe the whole thing was in her mind.

Haruka watched Ami silently out of the corner of her eye. She could tell Ami needed to sort this out, and she was giving her the time to do so. The girl was brilliant when it came to book smarts, but when it comes to matters of the heart; she was sadly untrained in that field.

Haruka felt a smile spread across her face as she pulled into their parking spot. Haruka let Ami get ahead of her by a few steps while she let her mind run its course. In the end all Haruka could think was; 'Ami needs a class in love, and she's getting it.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'd like to start by apologize for taking so long on this chapter and all, but college is in the final quarters and they're really hitting us hard with the homework and such. But I won't leave it with that measly excuse. So after being 'convinced' by Ami-hime (muse) and Soleil-Lune (beta) to pick up on this story again, I managed to get out a chapter, and had it sent back as too short thanks to Soleil-Lune. Finishing out the chapter to her satisfaction I was able to get it done, and she beta'd it while I slept. Having beta readers half a world away is weird, but it works. Anyhow, you all know the standard disclaimers as I don't own Sailor Moon, probably never will, much to my sadness. But enough boring stuff, now for Author's response!

Hobbes the Cat: Well, just enjoy the story I suppose. I may dabble with an A/H, or a Ma/Mi someday, but I'm more a fan of A/Ma, H/Mi, A/Mi, and H/Ma. I'm also partial to Ami/Setsuna.

Fall.of.Destiny: Sorry about taking so long to get back to you. I forgot to put in responses last chapter, so, I hope you come back for the next chapters as I make them.

Some Other Name: I love the name. About the similarities between you and Ami, it's not a bad thing to be a good reader. As for the personal relationships... good luck is my best advice.

WolfgalX: Can I answer you all in one? From Ch. 1, glad you gave me a chance. Thank you. Ch. 2, Yeah, the mistake is a big one to make, I guess jealousy does that though. Ch. 4, Personally I found the movie kinda stupid, THE SHIP SANK GET OVER IT,but I'm not the target audience, so I won't force my view on others. Ch. 5, At least Lita uses a broomstick and not a spiked club like Ami-hime... I'm sorry about taking so long! Sincerely, Mr. I-really-have-no-idea-if-I'm-worth-the-trouble-you'd-get-into. ;)

Starch: Thanks, and yes, poor Lita, but don't worry, Lita is strong enough to endure.

* * *

Ami sighed as she walked through the rows of shelves silently looking for a specific book. It was a special book that she knew would have the answers she was seeking, but she couldn't remember the title. Pulling out one book with cars on the spine, she frowned in thought as she read the title '_Haruka Ten'ou_' to herself before shaking her head and putting it back. It wasn't the right one, but it was related to it.

Walking further down the endless series of shelves, she found another book that was related to it. The cover was decorated with lovely flowers that formed the title '_Michiru_ _Kaioh._' It was sitting on a cart waiting to be returned to its proper location. Looking around she found that there were no librarians available, so she walked back and slid it back into place next to '_Haruka Tenoh_' where it belonged.

As she walked away, a smile formed on her lips as she remembered something about the two books she had put together. They were more than just a sequential pair in the series. The main characters were actually lovers. The two books were a tale of their lives from each other's point of view. It spanned from their birth on through to death, making the stories a delight to read and once the love interest had shown up in them, they seemed to be more complete.

Continuing on her search, she sighed as she fought to remember the title of the book she was looking for. It was the first in the series of the other two. There was supposed to be a fourth book out, but she hadn't read that yet, and curiously, like the first, she couldn't recall the title. Sighing again, Ami trooped on, searching for the first book. She couldn't remember much of the story anymore, but she did remember that it felt incomplete, unfinished. Maybe the new book would help to complete it?

Walking faster, she continued searching through the dusty shelves. Millions of titles were obscured to her view. They present themselves waiting for her perusal, but not a single one draws her interest. She felt a need to find that book, to hold it in her hands and read it. Last time she read it, she had found it at the farthest wall of the library, but she couldn't see that wall.

Turning around slowly, she noticed that each path that she could choose to take seemed to go on forever. She returned to the direction she had been heading she saw something she hadn't before. It was a small pale green palmtop computer with a symbol on the cover. The symbol was of a cross that had a circle with what looked like horns on top attached to it. This however wasn't what had caught her attention, but rather it was the label below the symbol with her name printed on it did.

Kneeling by the computer, she smiled as she remembered that this was one she had wanted at the computer store, and had been saving up for it. Maybe her mother had gotten it for her as a gift, and left it here for her to find. Picking it up, she flipped open the cover to look at the screen. There on it was a map of the library. At the moment it had a little dot that had an arrow pointing away from it.

Turning around, she noticed that the arrow went from gold to red as she faced the direction she had come from. On the other hand, it returned to gold when she faced the way she was heading originally. Taking this as a sign, she turned around and walked along that path. She made sure once in a while to glance down and watch arrow.

After a few minutes she noticed the arrow turning to point left of the path. Once she got to where the arrow was pointing, she looked up. She then saw the book, illuminating faintly with a light blue glow. It was in the hands of a tall female with brunette hair. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she felt like she should know that person's name, but she couldn't remember it. She walked up to the female and was surprised to see a smile spread across the stranger's face as she held out the book to her.

Taking the book, she smiled as she saw her own name on the cover, drawn in with waves. She looked up to thank the woman. The smile quickly disappeared and she frowned in thought as she discovered that she was gone. She looked around hoping to find the stranger but instead saw something that caught her attention. It was a simple green book with a pair of rose shaped earrings on the cover.

The book wouldn't have caught her attention, but the fact that it was now floating where the woman had been did. Reaching out to touch the book she blinked as she saw _The Companion to Ami Mizuno_ on the cover near the bottom. She took the book and glanced at the title and saw _Makoto Kino_. Setting the book on top of the other she turned to walk out when suddenly the whole library disappeared.

In her arms the books gave off a blinding flash before the strange female reappeared smiling again, holding out her hand. Taking the hand, Ami was surprised to find herself pulled into a warm embrace. Looking up she saw soft, warm brown eyes gazing back, causing her heart to beat faster. Leaning forward, she felt herself giving into the desire she felt building in her heart; the desire to kiss those tender lips in front of her.

Pausing a moment she whispered, "Oh Makoto..." before continuing on her long journey to the kiss. She could see Makoto's lips smile gently before they parted... She was so close…

"HEY AMI! Wake up or you won't have time to swim before tutoring!"

Opening her eyes, Ami looked blearily around her room, trying to figure out what had happened to Makoto. She blushed when she realized that Makoto was halfway across town, and she had almost kissed her in a dream. Getting out of her bed, she looked at her alarm and frowned, seeing that it was almost eight. She had wanted to get up at six to go swimming. With a groan she rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying to erase the dream from her mind. She wasn't falling for Makoto, was she?

Stepping into the bathroom, she sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had never shown interest in anyone other that that Urawa Ryo before, and had thought that she was straight. Could it be that she has feelings for this girl; this tall, beautiful, athletic female that she had only met once before. Would it be so bad if she was? Haruka seemed to be rather happy with Michiru, and when all was said and done, wasn't that all that mattered?

As she stepped into the shower she could hear Haruka searching around in the kitchen for something to eat. Smiling, she could just imagine her moving aside the milk, fruits, and bread to pull out some leftover hamburgers and reheating them halfway, before wolfing them down almost without chewing. Thinking about it, she couldn't help but wonder how things were going at Makoto's place. Little did she know that she was the center of many thoughts over there, the majority from Makoto.

Makoto sighed as she cooked the sausages over a medium heat, letting them steam in their own juices while she made lunch for Michiru and herself. Her thoughts once again settled on the blue haired girl that had haunted her mind since she woke up. Ami was such a beauty, but she barely knew that Makoto existed, or so it seemed. There was just something so mysterious about her, something that just captured her mind so firmly it was impossible to shake. Those blue eyes reflecting the depths of the oceans… The hair like a cool breeze off of a lake during the winter… The fluid motions of her every step… Everything about her just seemed to draw her close. She felt the need to know more about the quiet woman that had captured her heart.

_Wait a minute_...

Captured her heart? It couldn't be! Wasn't it just last night that they've been together? Now her every thought, feeling and emotion was revolving around the blue haired genius… Is it possible that this girl has managed to captivate her, almost to the point of obsession?

In the middle of stirring the sausages so they wouldn't burn, she sighed as pictured Ami again. She was going to have to get her address from Michiru sometime, but she couldn't be obvious about it. Maybe a question in passing, or volunteering to carry something to their place for Michiru... There had to be a way to get the address without seeming like a stalker to Ami.

Michiru watched her roommate cooking and sighed knowing exactly what, or more accurately of whom, Makoto was thinking about. However she knew that just giving her the address wouldn't work, Makoto had too much pride for that. Smiling she wrote the address into Makoto's bento box, under the rice insert. Tapping Makoto on the shoulder she whispered, "Don't let them burn when you're thoughts are blue."

This mild teasing caused Makoto to blush and focus on the meat. She turned them over in the pan, and fighting to remain focused on that. Sighing once more, Michiru walked away shaking her head. The things she had to do to ensure a happy roommate, and charcoal free lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

ACK! Sorry about the late posting of author responses. I was super busy when I was posting the story that I completely forgot about it. Ami-chan has been so gracious as to smack my head around only a few hours before letting me get to it. So, here are the responses.

Fall.of.Destiny: Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Glad to see a returning face always.

Rogue Wizz: Yes, you can wait, but wait no more!

WolgalX: Good to see you again. I'm trying to update more often, but I still have a lot of college stuff in the way, and the other fandom has about three stories I'm working on. Sorry! As for the dream sequence, I enjoy doing surreal things like that, and had special fun fitting in subtle hints from the show into it. I may have to do one for Makoto.

BluexSavior: As always with multi-posts like yours, from the first. 1. Thanks for the rating. And yes it is quality, though the 'a' should have been capitalized. 2. Well I suppose I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters. 3. Sorry, that was before I had a beta reader that made me make longer chapters. Well Lesson of Love had to be broken into chapters, but that's another matter. 4. Don't tell me I have broccoli in my teeth! PLEASE! 5. Sorry, I'm trying to write more. 6. Please have some cookies and enjoy the latest chapter.

Soleil-Lune: It's nice to see that you enjoyed it, considering you're my beta reader. I think H/Mi will have fun in the next few chapters: especially after this chapter.

Once again, sorry about the late responses. Enjoy!

* * *

Ami let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the empty seat across from her. It seemed that Miss Tsukino was going to miss her entire time slot again. Usagi was a wonderful girl to be friends with, but she couldn't seem to be on time for anything. She seemed to want to just coast through life. She had dreams aplenty, but she never seemed able to pick just one.

Ami envied her though. Usagi had a solid relationship with her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba. It wasn't that she had a crush on Mamoru or anything, but sometimes she just longed for someone to hold her close and make her feel safe and warm. Turning to her own study books, she wondered what it would be like to have someone hold her gently in their arms. Their voice soft and low, as they whisper soothing words while she drifted off to sleep, one hand idly playing with the long brown hair…

She blinked as she felt herself blush when she realized that not only was it someone specific this time, but that it was Makoto that had been holding her. Her situation was getting out of hand and something had to be done. What it was, she couldn't guess right now. She knew however that she had to do something or these dreams and thoughts would continue to haunt her. For the meantime, she focused her attention on the book and willed for the blush to fade.

She had to concentrate on getting her degree, or else she'd never become a doctor like her mother. After all that her mother had done for her, she couldn't remain a financial burden on her for any longer than necessary. That was one of the reasons she took up tutoring, to help pay for some things on her own. The tutoring job paid well, and she had withheld the right of refusing any clients. But it still left her wondering what life would have been like if she had chosen another path. In her mind, she pictured herself, as a timid, mouse of a girl hiding behind mounds of books.

Then when she had met Haruka, and gotten the apartment with her, it had helped lessen how much she spent on miscellaneous expenses. Looking down at the table in front of her, she silently wondered what it would have been like if she was more like Haruka, beautifully androgynous. She'd have more confidence, and would have had more fun probably. However, she'd also be hopeless in the kitchen, and followed by puppy-eyed girls throughout her scholastic career.

She sighed again as she stretched and looked at her watch. It was going on eleven o'clock and Usagi hadn't arrived. After eleven, it was time for lunch, and then came free time before Haruka arrived to pick her up. Originally Ami had thought of doing some studying to make up for last night, but as she tried to reread the page before her again, she realized it wouldn't work; her mind just couldn't focus today. She then decided to walk down the street and go for a swim at the college gym. All she had to do was call Haruka, and let her know. After all, her swimsuit and towel were in her bag, where she had packed them last night.

As she began to pack to leave, she smiled at the thought she would exchanging studying for 'play.' It was a first for her, but then again, there was a first time for everything. Leaving the library, she smiled as she looked up into the clear blue skies, and felt the sun warming her face. It was a nice day to eat outside, and her secret spot wasn't too far away.

* * *

Makoto sighed as she stared out the window of the classroom. She really didn't like this class, but had to take it in order to graduate. What made it worse was it was on Saturday mornings, and today was such a beautiful one at that. At least it was almost over, and then she could go eat lunch.

Staring at the park across the street, she sighed heavily as she pictured eating lunch under the shade of those trees, her and a short blue-haired goddess. Both of them talking about nothing in particular, whilst eating the meal Makoto had prepared. She could almost picture Ami walking along with her backpack on her shoulders, sun shining in her hair as she smiled in greeting to everyone.

In fact it would look just like the blue haired woman walking past her window right now. Rubbing her eyes, she looked again to make certain that she wasn't seeing things. As she had hoped, right there in front of her was Ami, walking to the park. Looking at the clock she frowned upon seeing that it was still two minutes until the end of the lecture. She knew this teacher wouldn't let her get out for any reason. She listened carefully, but couldn't hear him lecturing. In fact all she heard was snoring.

Looking around she noticed that everyone but her had fallen asleep, including the teacher. The culprit of this narcoleptic attack was currently rewinding, Makoto hadn't even noticed the movie her Economics professor had put on. However she did not mind that fact as this was her chance to escape. She sneaked away from her seat and walk out the back door quietly.

Walking out through the doors she smiled as the sunshine greeted her and warmed her body. It was a beautiful day, and she had someone she wanted to share it with. Turning towards the park she started running after the blue-haired woman that had stolen her heart. She watched as Ami ducked between two sets of bushes heading onto the trails behind the park. There was a beautiful spot just a short distance from the city with a wonderful little pond. It was hidden away so that when one sat on the bank it seemed they were the only one on the planet. The best part was that Makoto knew a shortcut.

Taking a few turns she reached the pond first and settled underneath a tree that had grown near the bank. All she had to do now was make it seem like she was just starting to eat, which wasn't a bad idea. Pulling out her bento, she smiled as she opened it up and dug out her favorite chopsticks. Taking a quick bite, she smiled as she heard Ami's feet, crunching the fallen leaves underneath her. She knew she be there in a moment.

When she heard a gasp, she looked up to see Ami staring at her in surprise. Blushing slightly, Makoto waved to the blue-haired girl, and offered Ami a spot next to her.

"I wasn't expected anyone to be here." Ami said softly as she settled in.

"I wasn't planning on being here myself, until a little while ago." Makoto said with a smile.

Ami smiled and looked away towards the water. "It is beautiful here, don't you agree?"

"Yeah... It is..." Makoto replied her eyes never leaving Ami.

Ami pulled out her sandwich while Makoto picked up her lunch box and offered her some of it. Ami hesitated before taking a few small bites from it. She sighed in bliss as she relished the marvelous taste of Makoto's cooking. She could definitely get used to eating food like this, especially if she could get Makoto's company as a bonus.

Makoto smiled nervously at Ami as she started eating as well. She was suddenly very glad that she didn't have any plans for this afternoon, as she hoped to get to know her a whole lot better.

* * *

Haruka smirked as she listened to her voice message from Ami. She could detect a lot that went unsaid from Ami's message, which was the wonderful part. Ami had been preoccupied enough to forgo studying, and that had to have meant she was thinking about something... or someone.

Ami also mentioned something about swimming. The blonde knew that when she went any time other than in the morning, it meant that she was going to think about something. The most curious part was that she sounded slightly rushed. This told her that she had been thinking about something important to her.

Hanging up her phone, Haruka went back to eating her lunch while flipping through a race magazine. There wasn't all that much to do at the garage today. Most of the others had gone out to lunch. She, however, decided to stick around with the boss.

Her boss was a kind old man. He had given her the chance to drive the garage's racecar in the local fifty laps. After he had seen her driving, he had convinced her to learn mechanics as well. He even let her keep the prize money to help fund her college education. There was so much that she owed him, but he never asked for more than her best, and her happiness.

Looking around, she saw him eating his sandwiches while reading the racing page in the local newspaper. Coincidentally, it was that which had her picture plastered front and center. It was an old one since the season was over, and she hadn't made any confirmations about racing again next year or not. She would be more than happy to, but the old man always made her wait until the last week to enter before he'd even consider taking her answer.

With a smile she popped another bite into her mouth and smirked. Maybe Ami needed that type of patience with her relationship. A nudge too early would send her hiding from Makoto, and maybe even Haruka herself. This would require delicate handling, and that was Michiru's department first and foremost. It would be best for her to follow Michiru's lead. It wasn't like Makoto would be swimming with Ami, anyhow.

* * *

Ami sliced through the water with a happy smile on her face. This was definitely her place, and Makoto was enjoying it as well. Stopping at the pool's edge, Ami looked around to find Makoto helping a woman with several kids, playing games in the shallow end of the pool. Smiling sadly, Ami sighed as she felt her heart clench. It's probable that Makoto wanted to be a mother and that if she was involved with Ami, she'd never get the chance.

Shaking her head Ami dove into the water again, driving the thoughts from her mind. She knew that Makoto probably wouldn't be interested in her. She was a bookworm, and she wasn't all that pretty. Maybe it would be better to keep her mouth shut and just be Makoto's friend. She could do that, even if it hurt, she could be just friends.

Surfacing again, Ami gulped down air and slowed her driving pace. She didn't want to just give up, but she couldn't ruin Makoto's dreams like that. Why couldn't this be like a math problem, in which everything always worked out perfectly? She could understand consistency, but this was something that puzzled her. There was no way to study for it, and there was no right answer. Reaching the other wall, she stood up, breathing heavily as she tried to figure out what to do.

After a moment she noticed a pair of feet in front of her. Following up the long thin legs before her, she found Makoto smiling down at her, holding out a towel.

"Did you enjoy your laps?" Makoto asked as Ami slid out of the water. At Ami's nod she continued, "Mrs. Meioh took her pre-school class back to get ready to go home."

"It was nice of you to help them," Ami said as she dried off her face and hair. "I think you'd be a wonderful mother someday."

Makoto blushed slightly as she looked over the pool's rippling water. "Thank you, but... I think I'd rather be a teacher or something. I think I'd grow tired of having to watch over kids all the time."

Ami smiled at this as she pictured Makoto running after kids in a school setting. The picture slowly formed itself into that of a gym teacher for an elementary school. When she expressed this idea Makoto giggled and nodded. "I suppose I am built for that, but I think I also want to teach cooking."

"I don't think so," Ami said quietly. "You'd enjoy it at first, but then it would grow boring and repetitive, and I think you'd start to avoid making anything at home."

"You're right, I guess teaching it would make it less fun," Makoto said quietly as she sat next to Ami. As they sat, looking out over the water, each one thought about how they would deeply love to have sat on a beach looking out on a sunset in a position similar to this. Neither of them noticed when their hands clasped gently in each other, leaving them lost in their mental images.


End file.
